Comfort
by nightmareking
Summary: Small side branch in the demon series, takes place before a new life, rated because I'm paranoid.


**Here's a little side branch story of my demon series, takes place before the start of A New Life, so Lilith is still a little kid, Alfonzo and Ferguson are still alive and…enjoy. Rated because I'm paranoid.**

Star and Marco stepped through the front door and a terrified Lilith ran up to them and tightly hugged Marco's leg as she cried. The two looked at each other in confusion before looking up at Janna, Jackie, Alfonzo and Ferguson, who simply shrugged their shoulders. Marco sighed before placing a hand on Lilith's head and Lilith looked up, her eyes red and tear stains on her cheeks, "What's wrong, Lilith? Did you miss us that much that-"

"M-Marco…how do they make red wine?" the two looked at the white-haired girl in confusion as Lilith hugged Marco again and cried, "Alfonzo and Ferguson said that they kill little boys and girls who have been bad to make red wine and they showed me this cartoon and-"

"Lilith," Marco sighed and shook his head, "That's not true. Red wine is made up of red grapes and alcohol. There is no blood in it at all and that cartoon they showed you was just that, a cartoon someone made for Halloween. It's not real, and they really shouldn't have showed you that," Marco looked up with narrowed eyes, "Lilith, I want you to cover your ears for a minute,"

Lilith did as she was told and Marco narrowed his eyes further as the shadows around them before shifting violently, "You idiots! Why would you do that! That's something I'd expect from Janna!"

"That's something I was going to do, but thinking about it, pissing off anyone who can kill us in a matter of seconds is something I don't want to do,"

"You shouldn't…she's just a little girl, she shouldn't even be watching those damned silent comics…what if you scarred her for life?"

"She's a demon an-"

"It doesn't mean you won't scar her, dumbass!"

Star frowned as she took hold of Marco's hand and Marco took a deep breath as he felt himself calm down. Star looked up at the four and glared daggers at Alfonzo and Ferguson as she shook her head, "Marco's right, this is something Janna might do, and even she's smart enough to not pull a stupid prank like this,"

"We were just having fun," Ferguson defended.

"Scaring a little girl like that is fun to you!" Marco snapped, "Why would you two do this? She was thrown out of hell, she was kidnapped and taken to a sex trade and now you two had this bright idea to show her that stupid comic…look, I don't mind a good prank occasionally, but make sure it's appropriate, and scaring the kid that's been in my care since May isn't appropriate, or any kid for that matter," Marco took a deep breath and shook his head, "Just go home, all of you and we'll talk more later," the four nodded as they walked out of the house, Janna and Jackie glaring daggers at Alfonzo and Ferguson.

Marco laid on the bed, Lilith beside him as she hugged him and shook violently. Taking a deep breath, Marco reached down and patted the top of Lilith's head, causing the girl to jump slightly as she looked up with wide eyes, "It's okay, Lilith, that cartoon isn't real and red wine is made with the blood of children, and even if it was, you know we won't let anyone take you away and do something like that,"

"It was scary, Marco," Lilith whimpered, nuzzling closer to him, "That man killed the little girl and her mommy and daddy didn't care,"

"And it's just something that someone made up for Halloween, that's not how they make red wine, I promise," Marco assured with a small smile as he shook his head, "Why don't you get some sleep? I'll be right," Lilith frowned and slowly nodded before she nuzzled closer to him and closed her eyes as Marco kissed the top of her head and held her close.

**Yes, there is a silent comic on YouTube titled red wine and it's just as slightly described here. I only know about the silent comic series because my cousin and I watch them during October to see which ones creep us out, which ones disgust us and which ones are just plain funny. I've also got another branching story where Lilith is still a child for this series in the making and that will be out soon hopefully…enjoy.**


End file.
